


Señor Papá de Tim.

by Miss Anne Thropy (Rahndom)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Miss%20Anne%20Thropy
Summary: Bruce no sabe cómo reaccionar.El caballero de la noche, el terror de las sombras… no sabe cómo reaccionar. Porque ojitos azules como el cielo nocturno - nocturno, porque él es la noche - lo observan, y una boquita de botón sonrosada se tuerce hacia arriba y hacia abajo, insegura."¿Quién es ese señor?"---¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MYO! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, implied
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Señor Papá de Tim.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyosotisTageteserecta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotisTageteserecta/gifts).



Bruce no sabe cómo reaccionar. 

El caballero de la noche, el terror de las sombras… no sabe cómo reaccionar. 

Usualmente eso sería un problema, pero al menos es el único que todavía mantiene la compostura en la torre, posiblemente en toda la ciudad de San Francisco, y eso le da puntos extra…

… supone. 

Y sí, está siendo una mierda de persona al pensar en eso, pero es su derecho como el único presente que ha pasado por una situación como esta antes - no exactamente como esta y nunca, jamás revelará la diferencia a los otros, - lo que lo hace el mejor calificado. 

Al menos más que Clark que, en ese mismo momento, está sollozando en un rincón, sosteniendo su cámara entre ambas manos y tomando todas las fotos que puede, como un maníaco. 

Así que Bruce tiene que ser el adulto, por muy difícil que sea. 

Y es difícil. 

Por todos los dioses en los que ya no cree, qué difícil es. 

Porque ojitos azules como el cielo nocturno - nocturno, porque él es la noche - lo observan, y una boquita de botón sonrosada se tuerce hacia arriba y hacia abajo, insegura. 

  * ¿Quién es ese señor? - pregunta un pequeño, cuatro años, ojos desconfiados. 



Clark chilla y toma más… estúpidas… fotos. 

  * Se parece a tí, - responde otro pequeño, moviendo su cabeza y dejando volar sus enormes bucles castaños. - Bueno, ese otro señor llorón también se parece a ti. 
  * Todos se parecen a mí…
  * Tal vez son tu papá y tu ma… ¿otro papá?
  * ¿Eso se puede?
  * … ¿no lo sé?



En unísono, ambos pequeños voltean para observar al tercero, atentos, silenciosos, esperando claramente una respuesta. 

  * …. ¡Pffff! 
  * ¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate Barry! ¡Los vas a distraer!
  * … ¿Clark, los estás grabando?
  * ¿Obvio?
  * …. mándame una copia. 
  * ¡Ok!



Bruce suspira, se soba la frente, cuenta hasta 3, hasta 10, hasta 20… ¿cuánto más puede contar? Esperaba más de Barry, pero luego se recordó a sí mismo que Barry Allen es más tonto que una puerta giratoria en este tipo de situaciones y con Diana buscando al hechicero/mago/brujo/cosa mágica de turno que ocasionó el problema en primer lugar, y Alfred conteniendo la situación en Gotham, es Bruce quien debe poner la nota seria en este momento. 

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

El tercer niño finalmente abre su pequeña boquita de botón, tranquilo, calmado. 

  * Claro que los niños pueden tener dos papás. 
  * …. ¡Oh!
  * ¿Entonces ese señor llorón y ese señor con cara de que se comió un limón son los Papás de Con-Ner?
  * No sé… ninguno es como… familiar… 
  * El señor llorón es idéntico a ti.
  * No tienen la misma nariz… y los ojos del señor llorón son más claros. 



Ambos niños lo piensan en silencio, Barry y Clark contienen el aliento. 

  * ¡Tim! ¡Tienes razón! - Exclama Conner. 
  * Tim es un genio, - asiente Bart con una orgullosa sonrisa. - Cuando seamos grandes y nos casemos vamos a ser la familia más inteligente del mundo. 
  * ¿EEEH? ¡Pero Tim se va a casar conmigo!
  * ¿Eeeeeh? 



Es en ese momento que Barry pierde la pelea con su cordura y comienza a rodar por el piso como una masa de amor desbocada, Clark llora más fuerte y sigue grabando. 

Los pequeños siguen en su discusión de quién va a casarse con quien, excepto Tim. Para variar Tim sigue calmado, atento, sentado entre sus dos mejores amigos y balanceando sus pies que cuelgan del sofá. 

Sus ojitos no dejan de observar a Bruce. 

Observan sus propios ojos azules, su cabello alborotado y capa oscura, el símbolo en su pecho y como sus labios tiemblan. 

Lo piensa un poco.

  * ¡Oh! - exclama súbitamente. - Creo que ese señor no es tu papá, Conny… 
  * ¿No? - pregunta Conner, visiblemente confundido. 



El pequeño salta de su asiento, pequeños pies descalzos silenciosos mientras camina hacia Bruce, que, amablemente - es el adulto de la situación, gracias Clark, gracias Barry - se arrodilla para estar más a su alcance - y el pequeño Tim le sonrie agradecido, se nota que tiene tan buenos modales - y toma la mano de su pequeño, ahora mucho, mucho más pequeño hijo entre las suyas, complacido cuando Tim no expresa miedo alguno y examina cada uno de sus dedos con absoluta concentración. 

Su pequeña boca se abre, se cierra, se abre otra vez. 

  * ¿Chicos? Creo que este señor es MI papá.



Conner y Barth lo observan, sorprendidos. 

  * ¿En serio? - Pregunta Conner, frunciendo el ceño. 



Bruce no sabe si es porque Tim le está quitando a uno de sus potenciales padres - el genial, el que no está llorando como un estúpido enfermo en una esquina,  _ CLARK,  _ \- o porque eso significa que su primer amor y él son hermanos. Honestamente, Bruce no está seguro de querer saber. 

Tim asiente. 

  * Sus manos son duras, como las mías. 



Bruce es la noche, es la oscuridad, es un caballero de la justicia. 

Así que está más que en su derecho de abrazar a su pequeño hijo - ahora de 4 años, tan lindo, es como una pequeña muñeca - con el más sumo de los cuidados, acunandolo contra su pecho con un suspiro de satisfacción. 

  * Lo soy, Tim. 
  * ¡Oh! ¡El señor tu papá sabe tu nombre, Tim! 
  * D’uh, es su Papá, Bart. Obvio que es tan listo como Tim. 
  * ¡Cierto!



Bruce observa a su Tim pensarlo, su pequeña boca sonrosada se tuerce, pero sus ojos son claros - como la noche en Gotham - y finalmente decide acurrucarse contra su pecho, pequeñas y pálidas manos aferradas a su capa. 

  * Lo siento, te olvidé, - murmura avergonzado, sus redondas mejillas teñidas carmesí. 



  
Bruce niega, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de su hijo. 

  * Está bien, es culpa de la magia, - responde, tratando de no sonreír cuando Tim se sobresalta en sus brazos, sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad claramente expresan su hambre de conocimiento. 
  * ¿Magia?
  * ¿Qué magia? - pregunta Conner, visiblemente confundido. 
  * ¿¡MAGIA!? - exclama Bart, saltando y enviando su largo cabello a volar por los aires. - ¡LA MAGIA ES REAL!
  * ¡Les dije que había un sujeto raro con cara de brujo de la tele cuando despertamos!



Tim sonrie, nuevamente tranquilo.

  * Lo dijiste, Conny, gracias, - responde, y el otro pequeño inmediatamente se calma, sonriendo amplia y orgullosamente. 
  * ¿Ayudé! - se ríe. 
  * Lo hiciste, - acepta Tim. 



  * Oiga, señor papá de Tim, - murmura Bart, que de la nada ha aparecido a su lado y tiene una pequeña mano sosteniendo su capa. - ¿Verdad que cuando Tim sea grande yo me puedo casar con él? 
  * ¿Eh?
  * ¡NO ES JUSTO! - brama Kon, corriendo a interceptarlos. - ¡Tim se va a casar conmigo! 
  * ¡Pero yo pregunté primero! 
  * ¡No es excusa! ¡Tú siempre llegas primero! 



Bruce observa a su bebé suspirar como un eco de sus cansados suspiros adolescentes de media mañana, cuando el mundo le parece demasiado infantil y se muere por una taza de café y uno que otro pastelito de Alfred, o claramente hará el mundo arder - y sí, es un poco perturbante ver esa misma expresión en el rostro regordete de un niño de 4 años… y un poco gracioso - y entonces Tim estira una de sus pequeñas manos y la deja caer entre Conner y Bart. 

Bruce nunca volverá a preguntarse cómo carajo su pequeño bebé sin poderes maneja a este grupo de adolescentes superpoderosos y llenos de hormonas. 

  * Los amigos no pueden pelear, - trata de razonar con ambos. - No me gusta. 
  * Pero Tim…
  * ¡Timmy! 
  * Además, - Tim interrumpe con gran sabiduría. - Nos podemos casar los tres cuando seamos grandes. 



Bruce pierde el aliento. 

Conner y Bart se miran el uno al otro como si la idea fuese lo mejor que han escuchado en sus cortas vidas - y considerando que ninguno de los dos tuvo 4 años antes, es más que posible - y Bruce tiene que detener esto porque dos niños pequeños con superpoderes es como mucho, pero por ningún motivo va a permitir a dos enormes y apestosos adolescentes acercarse a su preciado hijo bebé. 

Con la severidad de años protegiendo las calles de la ciudad, aclara su garganta. 

  * Sus papás tienen que hablar conmigo, - decreta seriamente. - Si no, no les doy mi permiso. 



Inmediatamente Conner y Bart corren donde los que ellos asumen son sus “padres”, chillando por ayuda para convencer al ‘Señor Papá de Tim’ - ahora tienen letras mayúsculas, Bruce se siente orgulloso - de que los dejen casarse con él, porque Tim es inteligente y es lindo y no puede volar y correr como ‘Conny y Barty’ pero ellos le pueden ayudar.

Bruce vuelve a observar a su hijo que sonríe con satisfacción, nuevamente acurrucándose contra su pecho con un pequeño bostezo que escapa su boquita sonrosada de botón. Diana dijo que volvería con el antídoto en un día y Bruce es la noche, es la oscuridad… y no va a perder tiempo. 

  * Vamos a dormir la siesta? - le ofrece con cuidado, no muy seguro que Tim a esa edad esté acostumbrado a tantos mimos. 



El pequeño lo mira como si le acabase de ofrecer el mundo entero pendiendo de un hilo. 

Y asiente. 

  * Te quiero, Papá, - murmura el pequeño como si las palabras fuesen un pecado terrible que no puede contener. Bruce simplemente le besa la frente y disfruta del calor de su piel.
  * Y yo a ti, mi Tim.



Bruce decide ignorar como Barry está infructuosamente tratando de calmar a su nieto y Clark sigue llorando, ahora murmurando lo adorable y fuerte que es su Kon-El y ojalá él se hubiese visto así cuando tenía esa edad, y procede a la habitación de Tim para dormir la siesta con su pequeño hijo. 

No sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Alfred para que siga distrayendo a sus otros hijos. 

Lo último que necesita es que Jason, Dick y Damian vengan a interrumpir la siesta de su preciado hijo bebé. 

  
  
  



End file.
